


This was a Terrible Idea

by PumpkinPillars



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Monster Timothy, Oviposition, Poorly described monster bits, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPillars/pseuds/PumpkinPillars
Summary: Timothy has had his share of life-changing physical transformations.First becoming Handsome Jack’s doppelgänger and then later transforming into a huge, horrible abomination of a creature after a vault-hunting incident that had landed him in a Helios lab under indefinite observation to ‘monitor the long term effects of eridium-fueled human metamorphosis’.More than anything Tim had been lonely. And then a goofy little slip of a cyborg had accidentally broken into his enclosure.Rhys.Rhys was wonderful if a little pushy. And apparently super into Timothy and whatever it was that he had become.





	This was a Terrible Idea

Rhys is visiting Timothy in his enclosure as he often does and it seems he’s come prepared. Literally. He’d walked in proudly, that wonderfully fond look on his face mixed with no small amount of pride and said simply, “I’m ready.”

Tim had been absolutely baffled at first as to what Rhys was talking about but Rhys explained that he’d been training himself to take larger and larger inserts and he had insisted with a pout (that Timothy knew he was weak to) that Timothy ‘fuck him proper’. No amount of Timothy’s fretting could change Rhys’ mind and eventually Tim gave in on the condition that they take it slow and careful and that Rhys be the one to set the pace and that they do this in a way that gave Rhys the most control in case something wasn’t working out. 

Rhys had happily accepted these terms.

\---

So now Timothy is on his back with Rhys above him, naked and gorgeous and hungrily eyeing Timothy’s large, inhuman cock (too big- please don’t hurt him). He’s rock hard, natural lubricants (Rhys had been _delighted_ by that discovery) bubbling from the tip and oozing down the side of that pearlescent lavender cock that Timmy was so afraid of using. It’s _almost_ as eager as Rhys is. Almost. His slender partner takes that very cock in hand and begins positioning himself above it. Timothy is afraid to move, enthralled and aroused and so, so worried that something is going to go wrong- so much could. He swears his vision is going a little dark around the edges as he can’t help but just stare at Rhys- his own comparatively small, slender (cute even- Tim didn’t know dicks could be cute but here we are!) cock at half-mast as he moves into position eagerly. 

Rhys is clearly into this but Tim’s concern is if Rhys can _fit_ Tim into him without splitting him in half.

It’s right about then that Rhys stops in his ministrations and stares Tim down for a moment, a look of concern writ across his flushed face. 

“Breathe, Timothy.” He says soothingly, giving that cock a little squeeze.

The desperate breath that Tim takes is more of a wheeze and Rhys is laughing at him and looking at him _like that_ with those eyes and that grin and gosh he was so pretty it was unfair and- oh! _Oh_.

Tim’s lungs force all that fresh air out of him as Rhys wiggles his ass down onto the tip of Timothy’s cock and ohmigod Tim has never been so aroused in his life- his big hands hovering inches from Rhys’ hips- torn between wanting to pull Rhys down to impale him on his cock _right now_ and ready to catch him should he change his mind about this whole crazy thing and maybe they can go back to cuddling if he’s lucky. Tim will take what he can get.

The sound Rhys makes is that of a starving man eating a full course meal for the first time (but sexier- how is he so damn sexy?!) and a part of Tim wants to come right then and there when they’ve just barely started. Rhys grabs ahold of one of Tim’s carefully trimmed talons (they used to be hands) and guides it to his hip- making that decision for him as he slowly, experimentally bobs his body up and down on Tim’s cock, going just a little deeper with each thrust and Tim is afraid to move until Rhys is about halfway down. And then Rhys stops and Tim is ready for Rhys to admit to him that it _is_ too much and Tim is trying to assemble the words to tell him how that’s perfectly fine and then Rhys looks Tim dead in the eyes and Timothy _knows_ that look. 

Rhys takes his lower lip between his teeth, gives Tim the single sexiest smile Tim has ever seen and lets himself drop the rest of the way down with an absolutely _obscene_ moan and holy shit, holy shit, _holy shit_. Rhys is so tight and hot around him and he can feel the slightest tremble as Rhys seems to soak in the feeling too and Tim is so happy because wow this is… very different from the thigh fucking Rhys had compromised with before and why was he afraid of this- how did he turn this down for _so long_?

Before Rhys starts moving again he grabs Timothy’s other ‘hand’ and sets it on his other hip mirroring it’s brother. Rhys plants both of his slender arms on Tim’s leathery chest and raises himself up just a hair before dropping back down. And then he does it again just a little higher this time. And _again_ and Tim begins to help guide him up and down his cock slowly and carefully as he watches in awe and tries to hold his own hips still. Rhys’ mouth is open in this precious little ‘o’ and his looking down at Tim with those half-lidded eyes and Tim can feel Rhys trying to pick up the pace, resisting Timothy’s slow (safe- no, _safer_ \- this is still a terrible idea) rhythm as his own untouched cock finishes filling out and eagerly curves up towards the little pooch of a stomach Rhys has, bobbing with each roll of his hips as he slowly impales himself onto Tim (who’s probably just staring at him like an idiot).

“Fuck, Tim.” Rhys practically groans and levels Tim with another look- his lower lip red between his teeth again ever so briefly as he looks at Tim like he’s the only other person/monster/thing that matters in the whole galaxy and Tim can feel his heart flutter _and_ his dick twitch and it’d be comical if he wasn’t trying so hard to pace things and _not hurt Rhys_.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Rhys lets out a lusty little moan, ”This was the best idea, you feel so damn _good_...” 

Tim does pick up the pace a little with that, still carefull, still reserved and it’s enough for Rhys for a while,

But it doesn’t last long before Rhys is rolling his eyes in that adorably petulant way of his and pulling Tim’s cautious claws off his hips and leveling him with a glare and Tim is again ready to stop everything even with as good as this feels.

“Timothy Lawrence,” says Rhys, voice firm and demanding, ”if you’re gonna fuck me then _fuck me_.”

Tim can only stare at Rhys for a moment as his brain processes that command. Rhys’ arms are crossed on his chest, Tim’s dick fully sheathed inside him and he’s _pouting_. 

The dam that is Timothy’s restraint gives way and fast as a wall of water he pulls Rhys off his cock, has him flipped over on his knees and has mounted him so quickly that he’s briefly concerned about Rhys getting whiplash before resheathing his cock into that tight little hole as Rhys lets out a squeak of surprise as Tim starts railing into him as requested.

Rhys comes the first time shortly after that and Tim rides him through it and onto a second orgasm- a bit less messy than the first. Rhys is practically wailing and writhing below him, (in delight, he registers distantly) and Tim pounds into him like it’s his life purpose and he thinks he’s getting close, pressure gathering low in his gut.

The pressure just builds inside Timothy and he he’s desperate to come, it’s getting to be too much but he’s not done yet, a part of his brain is telling him they’ve only just started and he finds that at some point he’d pinned Rhys down, open palm pressed between his shoulder blades and it takes a great deal of focus to ease up a little (don’t hurt him, _can’t_ hurt him.) and the pressure he’s been feeling _moves_ and he almost feels like he’s coming but it’s far too slow and Rhys is crying for more and going on about just how _big_ Tim is and Timothy’s brain tells him to _keep going_ , give him what he _wants_ , just a little more and then fill him up, claim him, _breed_ him and that’s when Tim realizes something isn’t right. This isn’t like before, something is different.

Tim struggles to find words, distracted by the hot body that feels _so good_. He slows a little, trying to regain control. 

“Rhys,” Timothy gasps, “Rhys, some- somethings-!” 

Rhys seems to catch on that Timothy is unsure and isn’t keen on stopping, he manages a glare up at Tim over his shoulder and it’s the most intimidating Tim has ever seen the man look.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop- you- ah! You _are_ going to come in me, is that clear?” He says it without an ounce of doubt. It’s not a request- it’s a _demand_ and what little restraint Tim had left to fight his instinct is out the proverbial window. 

Tim picks the pace back up and grinds his hips into Rhys’ ass and that pressure is moving faster now. It’s still focused and he feels it move through him- something… solid? Not quite solid but more so than it should be and Rhys comes again with a yelp when he seems to feel it too and Timothy can’t seem to do anything but grind into that ass as his body does it’s thing and Rhys just eagery _takes it_.

“Rhys- I’m- Omigod, I’m so sorry!” he sobs as he realizes he can’t stop himself, he’s not coming at all, he’s… he’s doing something else? “Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.” he repeats like a mantra as he finally realizes what’s happening. He is breeding Rhys in a way but it’s not like their past experiments. Tim is... depositing? He’s depositing _eggs_ into Rhys and he can’t stop- doesn’t _want_ to stop so he keeps apologizing as he pounds into the man beneath him. 

Tim _knew_ this was a horrible idea.

“Oh fuck _yes_!” Rhys practically screams and Tim feels another round of eggs come and his body forces them deep into Rhys and the pressure is _so good_ , so _intense_ and Rhys sounds so _wrecked_ that Tim losses track of just how many eggs he’s put into his partner before they’re both shaking and Tim feels that last, final egg settle into it’s new home and he knows he’s done. He knows he’s fucked up but he can finally pull out (even if it is with a great deal of regret) and Rhys collapses onto his side below him.

Tim is terrified and his apologies pick up and blur together as he frets- Rhys is, well Rhys looks like he’s near to bursting. His belly stretched by dozens of distinct little orbs. He’s still breathing, it’s heavy and there are tears still running down his cheeks (why hadn’t he noticed those before- oh god) and Tim whines- this was _such_ an awful idea. And Rhys cracks open a lid to look up at Tim and he _smiles_ at him. Tim has just filled this man up with _eggs_ and he’s smiling with a contentment on parr with a cat who’s found the very most inconvenient sunny spot possible. He reaches up, his arm weak and shaky and he almost drunkenly pats Timothy’s thick bicep. 

“Holy shit that was _perfect_.” Rhys says breathily and Timothy (again) can do nothing but stare at him for a moment. And then he realizes how much he too is shaking (turns out laying a clutch of eggs takes a lot of out him,) and so he lets himself down beside Rhys and gently pulls him close, his big clawed hands subconsciously finding themselves feeling up and down Rhys’ swollen middle and Rhys can only hum sleepily in reply as Timothy continues his parade of apologies because Rhys is _crazy_ and Timothy has just filled him up with his weird monster eggs.

Tim pets and cuddles Rhys for a few hours while his.. Well, his _mate_ rests. Constantly checking to ensure he’s not in pain, that he’s still breathing. He still can’t _believe_ he did that and _how is Rhys going to explain this_? What will he do? What if the eggs get bigger and he bursts or something horrible happens and they hatch and eat him from the inside out like some sort of parasitic monster- he can’t stand the thought of losing Rhys, let alone in so horrible a way.

His fretting is enough to wake the man in question after a while as Rhys groans and rolls onto his back to look over at Tim who is careful to give him space- Rhys would have every right to be _furious_ with him but he just rolls his eyes, awfully calm for being full of mutant eggs.

“I can feel you freaking out, Tim. It’s fine. That was… well. That was the best lay I think I’ve ever had by a long shot.” he adds with a contented huff and Tim is making that dumb stare of his a habit by now and Rhys can only chuckle at him.

“Whatever this is?” He nods down at his swollen belly, ”Totally worth it. Though… ” and another chuckle, this one a little more nervous, “not sure I can hide _this_ trespass with any amount of hacking.”

Timothy is in love with an idiot. An idiot with the single worst priorities he’s even known a person to have and he worked for and is the captive of a _psychopath_ and he is filled with rage on behalf of Rhys (at himself) and affection for this stupid, _stupid_ idiot in his arms who just shrugs. 

“We’ll figure something out.” he adds with a yawn and Timothy is torn between wanting to kiss him and shake some sense into him.

He’s saved from having to choose because there’s a click from high in the enclosure above them followed by just a touch of static and an all too familiar voice fills the space as both men tense. 

“Good news, Timmy” says a far too jovial Handsome Jack, “Your little buddy there will have _faaan_ tastic care from Hyperion’s best; he is, after all, carrying Hyperion property!.” A pause, “and… Reese? Pfft, what kinda name is that? ...Whatever. _Welcome to your new home, baby-mama!_ TimTams gets to keep you and I’m not gonna space your dumb ass for repeatedly breaking and entering a high security area and fucking a super classifed experiment! Good luck hacking those doors again because it’s not gonna do dick for ya! Speaking of dick- thanks for the show kids, that Was preeeeetty hot. _Weird as hell_ but still hot.”

Another click signals that the PA had closed the connection. Both men are silent now, sharing looks of concern for the first time since this whole foolish thing had started. 

“Well,” say Rhys meekly, “That uh, that could have been worse?”

Tim was very aware of the nervous look Rhys gave the door he’d used to come and go as he had pleased before.

Rhys was an idiot. Tim loved his idiot though and he wasn’t going to be alone anymore at least. That’s a silver lining to all of this at least.

Tim hugs Rhys- his _mate_ , closer possessively with a sigh. “You’re awful” is all he says with absolute affection and Rhys just humms and cuddles closer.


End file.
